


Overworked

by Kris675



Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: I wrote a short one-shot scene with a Fem!reader and Leon, and it kinda turned into a whole thing. 100% smut.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Overworked

Night had long since fallen, and the Battle Tower had gone empty. Leon, of course, stayed behind after everyone left, doing last-minute preparations for the next day. You had battled him again, and won again. Every time the two of you faced off it had gotten your blood pumping and adrenaline keeping you wide awake. You lingered with him, watching Leon as he moved around the room, making sure all the Pokemon he kept in the tower for training were nestled happily inside their Pokeballs.

“It’s almost one in the morning, you know.” You spoke almost too casually as you were examining some of the Pokeballs on their shelves.

“I know,” Leon responded, not bothering to look up at you. “Just a few more things to take care of, and then we can go.”

You glanced over at him as he sat, hunched over whatever he was doing. You really couldn’t help yourself then, as you walked over to Leon and put your hands on his shoulders. He almost didn’t take notice of you at first, when you slid your fingers around his shoulders and up his neck. As soon as you touched his skin, you noticed he flinched slightly. He tried to ignore you and continue working, but you weren’t having it.

“You take everything you do so seriously,” You almost whispered into his ear. You gently massaged your fingers into his scalp and you felt him relax slightly. With a smirk, you reached down and planted a kiss onto his neck. “You need to take a moment to relax.”

“Just let me finish this, okay?” He tried to protest but didn’t push you away. “Then I just need to head upstairs and make sure all the computers are shut down. Then-”

Leon but himself off with a sharp intake of breath. You had leaned down and captured his earlobe in between your teeth, nibbling at him gently. You were tired of hearing his excuses. You slid your hands down to his chest, feeling his strong muscles from underneath his shirt. You could already feel his pulse quicken at your movements. He was probably just as wound up as you were, and you weren’t going to let up.

You took your hands off of him for just a moment, and he glanced back at you as you did. You then reached out and grabbed the computer chair he was sitting on and turned him around to face you. Leon blinked at your sudden boldness and you couldn’t help but grin at his surprise as you then climbed into his lap. You brought your hands to either side of his face and tangled your fingers into his hair. Leon wasted no time in reaching up, taking the back of your head into his hand, and kissing you hard on the mouth.

You pulled your lips from him, panting. “You think you could spare me a moment now?” You mused and he groaned as he pulled you in for another kiss. You were right, he was just as riled up as you were. You wiggled your hips, grinding against the bulge in his pants and making him moan into your mouth.

“You can’t even wait until we get home, can you, Love?” Leon asked with a huge grin on his face. You leaned back and started unbuttoning your shirt only halfway, pulling your tits out and feeling Leon’s cock jump in your lap.

“Not a second more.” You weren’t joking about that. You reached down with both of your hands to undo the clasp on Leon’s pants. He sat back, letting your frenzied fingers work as you released him, pulling his dick out and holding him in both of your hands. He was huge, hot, and throbbing. You massaged him a bit with the tips of your fingers, making him moan.

You didn’t want to wait anymore. You sat up slightly, pulling your skirt up high around your thighs. With one hand you pulled your panties off to the side, with the other you slid your fingers into your folds, lightly playing with yourself to get you nice and wet. Leon took this as an invitation to help, as he wrapped one of his arms around your waist to bring you close to him, while his other moved your hand away. Leon leaned his head down and captured your breast into his mouth, gently taking you between his teeth and running his tongue along your nipple. The breath hitched in your throat when he did that, and slowly you felt his finger slide between your lips. You cursed loud, thankful that the two of you were the only ones in the building at this point. His finger trailed lazy circles along your clit, making you squirm.

Leon easily slid his finger inside of you, and you moaned his name like a song. You saw him smirk before he gently bit down onto you, a sharp moan erupting from your throat. You were so wet at that point, and he knew. You ground your hips against his hand, soaking his knuckle in your juices, needing more. You placed both your hands on his chest, pushing him away, looking down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, your face flushed with need. You grabbed onto his wrist, pushing his hand away, his finger leaving you feeling empty for only a moment.

You grabbed Leon’s cock, squeezing it in your hand, and then brought yourself down onto him. Leon’s head fell back as he let out a low, long moan as you slid yourself down onto him to the base. You stayed there a moment, breathing heavily, enjoying the exquisite feeling of fullness whenever he was inside you. Leon’s hand found the back of your neck and he pulled you into him, planting a heavy kiss onto your lips. You melted into him, into the warmth of his lips, the pull of his hand on your neck, the passion in his kisses.

You then felt his other hand reach down, and his thumb finds your clit. Your hips bucked into him when he touched you, and he moaned quite loud. As Leon’s thumb began to circle your clit, you began to move your hips. Leon tried to match your pace as you bucked your hips into him, but he eventually broke. Both of his hands grasped your hips tightly, his body becoming putty in your hands as you rode him.

You once again reached up and captured his face into your hands. You smirked, watching his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure as you moved at your own pace, going fast and hard, and then moving slow. You bottomed him out and moved your hips in circles, causing Leon to curse under his breath. You then brought yourself almost all the way up and off of him and then slammed your hips back down onto him. Leon was losing his mind as you had your way with him, and you knew he wouldn’t last much longer. But, with how riled up you were, you knew you wouldn’t last long either.

You moved your hips in a quick, steady pace and kissed him once more. Leon held your hips firm and he pushed back up into you, matching your rhythm perfectly. You felt the coil in your stomach tighten and you gripped onto his hair with both your hands. He almost growled when you did that, and his hips moved faster, pounding into you with reckless abandon. You let him take the lead, tightening your fists around his hair as he wrapped his arms around your waist, creating a vice-like grip around you. This was perfect, and your body tingled with a sense of pleasure that was threatening to overpower you.

The heat inside your body built quicker, quicker, too quickly. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders tightly as Leon pounded himself into you, causing everything inside of you to spill over. Your body rocked and quaked as he ripped the orgasm out of you, causing you to curse incoherently as he refused to let up. Eventually, you could feel Leon relent as his own body shuttered, giving way to his own powerful orgasm. Leon pushed himself all the way inside you as his whole body shook, emptying himself inside you, your name ghosting off of his lips and into your ear.

The two of you sat together, locked in each other’s arms for what felt like forever. Eventually, you would have to pull yourselves apart, your bodies now filthy with sweat and the mess you made from your lovemaking, but at this moment, neither of you cared. At this moment, it was nice to have him hold you just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join me on tumblr if you enjoy my stuff.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


End file.
